


How about you go and fuck yourself instead? (Canon Drabble)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney





	How about you go and fuck yourself instead? (Canon Drabble)

It baffles you why such a famous artist like Yixing keeps clinging to you. Given that you two have been best friends since forever, but you’re nothing special. You’re actually quite neglectful of him… Kind of. Because when he goes to your home uninvited, you’ll leave him sometimes in there when you need to go somewhere. And when you get home, he will still be there sleeping.

You’re not mad that he basically made your apartment his vacation house. A place where he can go whenever he gets several hours of rest. You get that your place is like a safe haven for him. The village where your apartment is located has strict rules of not allowing outsiders any entry.

But it’s getting harder and harder to invite people in your humble abode since Yixing just randomly goes whenever his tight schedule allows and you wanted to help protect his privacy since you’re such a good friend.

It’s your own doing why Yixing got too comfortable in your own house like this. You were given one village entry sticker for you to put on your car so you can easily access the village without a problem. Since you don’t have a car, you gave it to Yixing so he can ‘visit’ you from time to time. This time, you felt like your kindness is being taken advantage of.

“Yixing, how about you ask permission first before going here?”

You say as Yixing pushes you aside so he can enter your apartment, your tolerance is wearing thin already.

“I’ve been doing this for three years, why complain now?”

Yixing huff with a humorless laugh, dropping his backpack on the couch and making his way to your bedroom.

“I’ll be sleeping in the bedroom if you need me.”

You hear Yixing shout and your bedroom door banging closed.

You groan loudly while you ran after him. You feel your throat strain a little bit when you shout out his name.

**“How about you go and fuck yourself instead?”**

You shriek when you push the door open. Yixing was spread on your bed and he looks up at you when you enter.

“As you wish!”

Yixing props himself up from the bed using both of his elbows, sliding his sweater pants down his ankle and flinging it off his feet. The garment flew in the air and fell right in front of you. You can see his groin already forming a tent inside his boxers.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YIXING?!?!?!?!”

“You told me to go fuck myself, right? That’s what I’m gonna do!”

Yixing’s phallic smacks on his stomach when he abruptly pushes down his boxer shorts with force. His tip red and angry, staring at you like it’s threatening you.

One side of Yixing’s lips curls up when you couldn’t remove your eyes away from him. He then starts rubbing his dick up and down, his intense gaze still on you.

“YIXING!!!”

His smile widens as he continues to pump his dick up and down, his neck cranes to the side and eyes fluttering with self-pleasure.

“You like it, don’t you?”

“I—I’m leaving…”

You widen your eyes and twirl around. But before you can even step outside your bedroom, Yixing grabs your wrist, whirls you around so you’re facing him again. You close your eyes, afraid of staring at his groin again.

“Yixing, I—”

He cuts your sentence off by crashing his lips on yours. You were frozen for a little bit but decided to kiss him back when he cups your face with one hand and his other arm snakes around your waist possessively.

“I thought you understood why I keep going here. I guess it’s my fault too because I couldn’t tell you how much I love you.”

“Yixing… I… I love you too.”


End file.
